Timey Wimey Thanksgiving Dinner
by acinematicsunrise
Summary: The Doctor really appreciated the customs of the world, but the one he had always longed to experience, was Thanksgiving, and there was no one he would rather spend it with than the people he loved most.


November rolled around fast in The Doctor's wibbly wobbly timeline; The Doctor was always interested in trying out many different customs from all over the universe. One thing he had always wanted to do, was to have Thanksgiving dinner with his 'family'. The Doctor made his way into the kitchen of the TARDIS, heading straight for the cabinets in search of his best china. He grabbed every plate he owned, and set out a large table in the dining room. The TARDIS' dining room looked similar to the control room, although it was a bit more like an actual house's dining room, and didn't have the massive console in the center of it. The Doctor set out plates, forks, napkins, and cups all over the long dining table. There were 9 places set out, 1 for each of The Doctor's most precious companions, and himself. River and Amy spent the morning in the kitchen preparing the turkey, along with different desserts and side dishes.

The entire TARDIS smelled of fresh baked pies, and cooking poultry. The Doctor had himself dressed up in his most festive outfit, fully eqquiped with an old fashioned pilgrims hat. The time had come where the girls began to put the food on the table, giving The Doctor the thumbs up to start picking up his guests. Although it was difficult, The Doctor was able to break through the barrier of Rose's paralell universe, landing the TARDIS right outside her home. Just as he stepped out of the box, Rose came sprinting out of her little cottage, seemingly recognizing the new faced Doctor. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him for dear life.

"Rose Tyler, look at you! You look brilliant! Are you pregnant?" He asked, resting his hand on her rounded tummy.

Rose slid her tounge through her teeth as her lips curled upwards in a bright smile.

"Yeah..Johnathan and I tied the knot about 2 years ago...and we got right into starting a family" She said, rubbing her belly as she spoke.

The Doctor smiled down at the small blonde, his hearts pumping with excitement at the sight of her face. "oi! that's fantastic! Where is the old Meta-crisis anyway?" He asked, wriging his hands as he peered over her shoulder and into the open doorway of her home.

"He's working the night shift tonight. He's been taking on extra hours to prepare for the baby" She said, wrapping her arms around herself as the wind blew around them.

"well come on then, you're not spending Thanksgiving alone." He said, holding out his hand for her to grab.

Rose shot him a confused look, quickly rolling her eyes and brushing it off. "You're not even American!" She shouted, giggling as she followed the man into his big blue box.

Just as the two stepped inside, hand in hand, The Doctor lifted his head to see a man in a long coat standing with his back towards them, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his trousers.

"Well I'll be damned...looks like you don't need any extraterrestrial Viagra...good to know" Jack Harkness said, turning around and winking at The Doctor and Rose as they sauntered up the ramp of the control room.

Rose blushed a deep shade of pink as The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling Jack into a hug.

"You'll never change will you? And the baby is not mine. Well not really.." The Doctor said, scratching his head in confusion.

"You look beautiful Rose! Oh...a girl...hello honey" Jack said, pinching Rose's stomach

. Rose glanced at The Doctor who proceeded to shrug, not having a single clue as to how Jack knew the sex of her baby.

"Sweetie..have your mates arrived yet-" River asked, stopping mid sentence as she stepped through the doorway.

"Oh, hello you two" She said with a smile.

The Doctor extended his arm for River to join them, wrapping his hand around her waist as she stood by his side.

"Jack, Rose, this is my wife...River Song" He said, smiling at the curly haired woman.

"Pleasure to meet you both" She said, shaking their hands.

"Enchanté" Jack said, pulling up the woman's arm and kissing the back of her hand.

He continued to shoot River an interesting glance, to which she smirked back at him.

"OI absolutely not..don't you even think about it" The Doctor said, knowing exactly how River and Jack both operated.

"What? I was just being friendly" Jack said, laughing at The Doctor's outburst.

"There is no 'just being friendly' when it comes to you" He said, his eyes narrowing as he shouted at Jack.

"oh everything is fine sweetie...no need to get jealous...come on you two, I'll introduce you to my parents" River said, motioning for Jack and Rose to follow her.

"I'll be 'round in a bit. I've got a few more to pick up!" The Doctor shouted after them.

He punched in the coordinates for Martha and Mickey's flat, remembering an address she had slipped into his coat pocket the last time he saw her. The Doctor revved up the TARDIS engine, sending her whooshing through time and space in search of his two mates. The TARDIS landed outside a small flat in London; It was the middle of the night and The Doctor was sure the couple was sleeping, but he knew they wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to be with everyone in one place. He quickly made his way up the flight of stairs to their little flat, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Martha swung the door open violently, staring up at him with one eye open.

"Who the hell are you ? It's 2 o'clock in the bloody morning" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Mickey quickly followed behind, poking his head over her shoulder to peer out at the unusual man.

"Martha Jones...and Mickey the idiot...It's me...The Doctor" He said, smiling halfheartidly at the sleepy couple.

Martha and Mickey both stood straight up, squinting in unison as they struggled to believe what they had just heard.

"Is it really you mate?" Mickey asked, stepping forward to get a better look.

"Same man..new face..you know how it goes" The Doctor said, pulling on the ends of his bow-tie.

"No time for questions, I've got everyone in the TARDIS..we're having Thanksgiving dinner" He said, smiling brightly as his excitement was impossible to hide.

Martha and Mickey shrugged, knowing better than to question The Doctor, they grabbed their sweaters off the hanger beside the door and stepped out into the hallway, agreeing to join The Doctor for his silly dinner party.

"One more left" He whispered, rubbing his hands together as he stepped out into the chilly London air.

The Doctor hurried his mates into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind them. He led them into the dining room, showing them to their seats.

"Alright, get aquainted...I'll be back in a jiffy!" He said excitedly.

The Doctor headed back out to the control room, punching in the coordinates for his final stop. The TARDIS quickly materalized outside of Donna Nobles little home; the sun was peaking through thick gray clouds as The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS and onto the quiet street. He peered around the road, making sure no cars were coming so he could cross freely. The Doctor stood one Donna's doorstep, debating whether or not it really was a good idea for him to invite her. Deciding against it, he turned around and began to walk away. Just as he hit the last step of her porch, the front door swung open.

"Can I help you with something?" Wilf asked, his head peeking out through the cracked door.

The Doctor turned around, unable to keep himself from at least saying hello to his old friend.

"Hello Wilf" He said, stepping up the stairs once again.

"It's me, The Doctor" He whispered, careful not to let Donna hear him.

Wilfred's eyes widened as he lifted his hands to his face, he quickly opened his arms and pulled The startled Doctor into a bone crushing hug.

"She remembers Doctor, she remembers everything and she's fine" Wilfred said, his eyes pooling with tears.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat, a feeling of relief washed over him as he heard Wilf's words.

"I need to see her" He said, wringing his hands as he stepped inside the house.

"Donna come quickly...you've gotta get down here and see this" Wilfred said, cupping his hands together in excitement.

"Oi quit shoutin' would ya? I'm in the middle of doing my hair. Who the hell are you?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

The Doctor chuckled, Donna Noble hadn't changed one bit.

"Hello 'earthgirl' heard you got your memory back.." He said, trying hard to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Donna dropped her hair brush on the lineolium floor, her face turning white as a sheet.

"It's you..you came back for me" Donna whispered, running towards The Doctor and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he held Donna in his arms, feeling the happiest he had ever been to see her again.

"I want to hear all about how this happened...but I'm having Thanksgiving dinner in the TARDIS and everyone's waiting..I want you to come" He said, smiling down at her.

"uhh do you even have to ask?" Donna said, grabbing her sweater off the back of the rocking chair infront of her.

"Tell mum...well I don't care what you tell her I'm a grown woman and if I wanna go off with The Doctor I'll do what I please" Donna said, kissing Wilfred on the cheek.

The Doctor held onto Donnas hand as he led her inside The TARDIS, explaining a bit of his regeneration story as she questioned the appearence of the control room. He led Donna into the dining room filled with his previous companions, all laughing and setting out food on the long decorated table.

"Donna Noble, you know Jack, Rose, Martha and Mickey, this is Amelia Pond and her husband Rory Williams, and that there is their daughter River Song..she's my wife" He said, raising his eyebrows as he smirked at his mates.

"Everyone, this is Donna." The Doctor added, pulling out a seat for her.

"You? Married? Never pegged you for that type" Donna said, shrugging her shoulders as she sat down.

He sat himself down at the head of the table, staring quietly as the loves of his life laughed and talked amongst themselves. He couldn't help but smile, happiness coursing through his veins as everyone began to eat. If there was one thing in the entire universe that The Doctor could be thankful for, it was the opportunity to spend this one night with the people who made his life worth living. The Doctor couldn't have asked for a better Thanksgiving dinner, or a better group of friends.


End file.
